Pyromania
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Robert knew there was something missing... the fire of passion. How was it this once pyromaniac managed to get past the very barriers that made him the way he was? Oneshot. Robert/OC. Written for Divine Child.


**A/N: For my sweet beta, Divine Child. Though I question your taste in guys sometimes, I'm happy to write this for you with love :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

_How am I supposed to read with all of this racket?_

Robert Jurgen closed his book with a sharp snap; the stress marks forming as he finally stood up and crossed the massive library of his estate. His footsteps fell heavily on the stone floor as he stormed his way down the corridors. The racket was becoming louder with every step he took.

His first mistake had been allowing his three rambunctious teammates to stay with him over the holidays. The second had been allowing Oliver to use the kitchen and letting the greenette allow Enrique anywhere near the kitchen in the first place. The blond, as big of a heart that he had, simply wrecked everything in the kitchen.

And his third and final mistake was allowing Johnny's little 'surprises' stay as well.

How else could he have handled the situation however?

He had learned long ago to not allow selfishness reflect upon his gentlemen nature. He surely couldn't put them out, especially with the storm that had unleashed itself that morning. All day it had rained, making it frigid and difficult to stand outside for even half a minute, let alone travel.

Robert reached the sitting room in which he had left Johnny and his charges. Opening the door, his eyes narrowed on the redhead sprawled out on the couch in the corner, arms crossed behind his head and legs crossed as well. The pretty golden brown haired girl sitting on the edge of the couch was leaning against his side, fingers playing with the hem of his vest while they talked.

Yes, Robert didn't mind his teammates' friends from their homes tagging along to visit, except for perhaps Enrique's numerous girlfriends, but when they disturbed his peace he was going to say something.

"Johnny," Robert said sharply.

Lavender eyes glanced at him lazily, "What do you need, Robert? Aileas and I were talkin' 'bout somethin' really important."

The brunette gave him a sheepish grin before her mauve eyes quickly looked away.

"What on earth is that racket?" Robert demanded.

Just then a high pitched scream was heard from the fireplace. Both boys felt a sense of déjá vu as a figure rolled from the fireplace, having obviously been through the trap door in the basement with the guillotines, and she rolled across the floor, stopping at Robert's feet.

"Who in their right mind has a guillotine in their basement?" she hissed as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head before sneezing, the soot and ash that covered her flying off. "Uhhh?"

Large blue-green eyes looked up, widening in shock to meet Robert's red gaze. The source of his annoyance was sitting at his feet, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, her face pink as she blushed and looked away. Her curly brown hair was a mess from her adventure, looking wild as it tumbled down to the small of her back.

"Rob, meet Lorain. Lorain, Robert, the one you've been unknowingly terrorizing." Johnny replied with a smirk, "Please, feel free to continue."

Lorain's eyes darted to the book under Robert's arm to the slight annoyed expression on his face before she went to scramble to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Lorain exclaimed.

Robert stared at her, looking at her as if she was vile and tainted. She was surprised by the sting of pain she felt at this, but she took a deep breath, brushing herself off. Before he could open his mouth and possibly insult her, the doors to the room burst open, Oliver coming in covered in flour and the whatnot.

"Will someone _please_ come and get Enrique out of the kitchen before one of the cookie rollers accidentally finds itself being used as a blunt object?" Oliver hissed.

"I'll take care of it," she wiped flour off Oliver's face.

Lorain turned on her heel to go and hunt down the blond, but suddenly Aileas and Johnny stopped her.

"You should stay here and calm down Oliver," Johnny replied. "His anger is rare." 

Lorain blinked yet didn't argue. She simply watched as the two disappeared to go and save Enrique before his best friend gave him a chef's torture for ruining the kitchen and his prized work. Before Lorain could do or say a thing, Oliver excused himself, leaving her alone in the room with the German that was still staring at her as if she was under a microscope.

"Tell me, how old are you?" Robert finally said slowly.

"I'm almost nineteen." 

Robert felt himself gawk in disbelief.

This loud and rambunctious child was as old than he was?! 

Preposterous!!

Lorain wasn't letting his looks bother her. In fact, a somewhat flirty and playful grin formed on her lips. She finished brushing the soot and ash from her skirt, before she started to twirl around Robert, her hands brushing against him as she walked around him.

"Surely you're not much older than I am."

"I shall be turning nineteen quite soon." Robert's lips twitched, but he refused to let them for into the secret smile, forcing them into a sneer.

Lorain giggled and slipped Robert's book fright out from under his arm. She walked away with it, opening it to read the chapter he had been reading, glancing at the basic content.

"E-Excuse me! That is mine! Give it back!"

Robert chased after her, walking briskly, but Lorain neither turned around or returned his book.

"Aw, why are you reading this boring stuff anyway?"

"B-Boring?! I'll have you know that book is for highly respected intellectuals!! Of course someone like you would go and call it 'boring'!!" Robert snapped, face red.

"Just because I find the book boring doesn't mean I'm not intelligent,"

Lorain continued to walk, red in her own face, but she realized exactly why Robert was treating her the way he was.

He surely must be lonely; his only true company his boring books.

Lorain couldn't help but wonder if she was the first girl to ever pick on him because she found him attractive, even if it was in an odd way.

"I'm passionate, Robert. Perhaps you could try being that for once in your life instead of hiding behind a façade of loneliness, acting as if you are a shriveled old man who only finds enjoyment of people nearly being killed by your sadistic guillotines."

Lorain had turned around, tossing his book back at the violet-haired boy. He blinked, startled by not only her abrupt return of his possession, but by her words as well. Never had he allowed someone to speak of him that matter.

No matter how deviously cute and perky said person may be…

Robert caught himself with a heavy blush.

_There is no way I'm attracted to her! She's a pyromaniac for heaven's sake! This is the one that used to help Johnny set things on fire out of boredom when they were children!_

"What's wrong, Robert?" Lorain smirked now, eliminating the distance between them in a heart beat.

Robert backed away from her, his back hitting the wall behind him. "N-Nothing!"

He was lying.

And Lorain knew it.

She had only really known him for a mere half-an-hour at the most, but to her it felt as if they had known each other for ages…

"Just because I'm like fire doesn't mean I burn…"

Suddenly Robert's thoughts came to a halt, his brain unable to process a simple thing. Her hands were burning against his face as they cupped it, his red eyes wide in shock as Lorain kissed him full on the mouth. Never had any girl kissed him before.

And as much as he didn't want to allow himself to, Robert found he was enjoying Lorain's kiss very much. He even went to the means of dropping his book, and slowly his eyes closed as his hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away from his face. He held her wrists together and pressed against his chest, his heart pounding illogically furiously in his chest.

Her kiss was passionate, like fire. It made something within him stir, awaken from its deep slumber. For once, Robert felt like an eighteen-year-old boy, kissing a pretty girl instead of being rejected.

Rejection was the reason he was so boring in the first place.

Lorain pulled back and grinned wildly, "Now was that so bad, Mr. Jurgen?" 

"Don't call me mister. It makes me feel old." Robert grumbled.

He was in shock, but who could blame him.

"I'll be back to talk with you later," Lorain said, standing on tiptoe to press her burning lips to his cheek.

Stunned, Robert Jurgen watched as the pyromaniac turned on her heel, and walked away, brown curls tumbling to her waist wildly.

And for the first time, Robert felt a fire of passion burning through him.

* * *

**ETP: Not as long as the others but this was the best I could do… it's Rob XD**

**Musical Inspiration: Pyromania - Cascada**


End file.
